Ben Hur/27
Kategoria:Ben Hur Cyrk w Antiochii wznosił się na południowym brzegu rzeki prawie naprzeciw wyspy, i nie różnił się niczym od ówczesnych podobnych budowli. Widowiska starożytne były właściwie darem Cezara lub jego rządu, chciano nimi pozyskać sobie serca ludu. Chcąc ten cel osiągnąć, budowano gmachy obszerne, mogące pomieścić tłumy. Już wcześnie rano w przeddzień uroczystości wszystkie pobliskie okolice cyrku były zajęte, bo obawiano się, by nie zabrakło miejsc. O północy otwarto wejścia, tłum zajął siedzenia sobie przeznaczone i żaden z widzów nie opuściłby zdobytego miejsca za żadną cenę, jedno chyba trzęsienie ziemi mogłoby go poruszyć, wszak zdobył je z takim trudem! Chętnie też w ławkach przepędzali noc, o świcie spożyli śniadanie; trudy te bynajmniej nie ostudziły ich niecierpliwości i gorącego pragnienia wytrwania aż do końca. Znakomitsze osobistości miały miejsca zamówione i udawały się do cyrku dopiero około pierwszej godziny dnia. Możniejszych niesiono w lektykach, towarzyszyła im służba w bogatych szatach. Około drugiej godziny napływ przybywających od miasta stał się podobnym do rwących i nieprzerwanych wód strumienia. W chwili, gdy zegar słoneczny wskazywał na cytadeli godzinę drugą, legia w całej paradzie, z rozwiniętymi sztandarami zstąpiła z gór Sulpius, aby się udać do cyrku. Zaledwie ostatnia kohorta znikła za miastem, wyludniła się Antiochia. tak że miasto stało pustką. A jednak mimo obszerności cyrku wszyscy mieszkańcy nie mogli się tam pomieścić. Tłum, który nie znalazł pomieszczenia w cyrku, stał na brzegu rzeki i czekał przybycia konsula. Gdy nareszcie mąż ten stanął na lądzie, a legion oddał mu powinne honory, cała uwaga widzów skupiła się na jego osobie, odwracając się na chwilę od cyrku. O trzeciej godzinie widzowie byli już zebrani, trąby wezwały do spokoju; równocześnie oczy przeszło stutysięcznego tłumu zwróciły się ku wschodniej części budowy. Tu była brama, szeroko sklepiona, zwana Porta Pompae; ponad nią wznosiła się trybuna ozdobiona sztandarami z godłem cesarstwa, w niej zaś zasiadł konsul, zajmując honorowe miejsce. Po obu stronach łuku, stanowiącego bramę, znajdowały się miejsca zwane karcerami, czyli przegrody, zamknięte bardzo silnymi drzwiami, umocowanymi do filarów bramy. Ponad przegrodami wznosił się mocny i wystający gzyms, uwieńczony niską balustradą, służącą za oparcie widzom, zajmującym siedzenia tam umieszczone i amfiteatralnie urządzone. To miejsca dygnitarzy, których wspaniałe ubiory dodawały widowisku świetności, tym bardziej, że ich siedzenia ciągnęły się nieprzerwanym wieńcem przez całą wschodnią szerokość cyrku. Do tej galerii wiodły osobne schody i strojne bramy; zdobiły one budowlę, a w dodatku dźwigały podpory służące do rozpięcia velarium, czyli purpurowego namiotu, który miał ocieniać tę przestrzeń wystawioną na upał. Czytelnik dla lepszego zrozumienia planu budowy cyrku, niech się przeniesie myślą do tegoż i usiądzie w loży obok konsula i zwróci się twarzą ku zachodowi, gdzie się cała akcja koncentruje. Na prawo i lewo będzie miał główne bramy i wieże obsadzone strażą. Wprost tak siedzącego widza znajduje się arena, czyli równa eliptyczna płaszczyzna, wysypana piaskiem i świecąca od słońca złocistą barwą. Na tej arenie odbywać się będą wszelkie widowiska, prócz pieszych gonitw. Dalej, w kierunku zachodnim sterczą na murowanych podstawach trzy niskie stożkowate kolumny z szarego kamienia, głębokimi zdobne żłobieniami. Ileż to oczu spocznie dnia tego na tych kolumnach! Wszak one oznaczają pierwszą i ostatnią metę, czyli początek i koniec wyścigów. Poza kolumną wznosi się ołtarz, a poza nim zaczyna się mur, zwany spina. Mur ten ma szerokość dziesięć do dwunastu stóp, wysokość pięć do sześciu, i ciągnie się wzdłuż do stu metrów, zakończają go zaś drugie kolumny, oznaczające metę. Ci, którzy biorą udział w wyścigach, wchodzą podług przepisu z prawej strony startu, a tym samym mają zawsze mur po lewej. Tym sposobem punkt rozpoczęcia i ukończenia wyścigów jest zawsze na wprost trybuny konsula, miejsce to jest najpożądańsze ze wszystkich. Jeśli czytelnik, zajmujący w myśli miejsce na trybunie obok konsula ponad Porta Pompae, spojrzy na dalsze zabudowanie i urządzenie cyrku, zajmie go najpierw mur gruby na piętnaście do dwudziestu stóp, zdobny takąż samą balustradą, jak ta co wieńczy karcery, a zamykający całe wnętrze cyrku od zachodu. Kto chciałby tą galerią obejść całą arenę, spostrzeże wnet, że trzy razy jest przerwana trzema bramami, z których dwie znajdują się na północy, a jedna na zachodzie. Ta zachodnia brama najwspanialej jest przystrojona i zwie się bramą tryumfalną, gdyż po zakończeniu widowiska nią wychodzą zwycięzcy w wieńcach wawrzynowych i w towarzystwie straży honorowej, wśród rozmaitych uświęconych tradycją obrzędów. Zachodni kraniec muru zaokrągla się w półkole i mieści obok głównego balkonu dwie poślednie galerie, zaopatrzone w ławki wznoszące się coraz wyżej, a przeznaczone dla pospolitszych widzów. W chwili, o której mówimy, roją się te galerie różnobarwnym tłumem ludzkich postaci, oczekujących rozpoczęcia igrzysk. Nareszcie zabrzmiał głos trąbki na znak, że przedstawienie się rozpoczyna. Od strony wschodniej, poniżej Porta Pompae, słychać muzykę i z wolna ukazuje się pochód uroczysty. Tuż za muzyką postępuje mistrz uroczystości (editor) za nim obywatele i urzędnicy miasta w wieńce i szaty odświętnie przybrani. Dalej niosą na złoconych noszach lub wiozą na niskich, czterokołowych wózkach, także w złoto i kwiaty przybrane, opiekuńcze bóstwa. Bohaterowie zaś dnia tego, mianowicie ci, którzy będą brać czynny udział w igrzyskach, idą najbliżej tego orszaku. Stroje ich, zastosowane do obecnej chwili i roli, szczególnie zwracają uwagę widzów. Pochód z wolna przechodzi arenę, zajęcie widzów wzrasta, bo zaprawdę widok to piękny i wspaniały. - Okrzyki coraz głośniejsze, coraz gorętsze i szumią niby woda pieniąca się przed płynącą łodzią. Tłum przyjmuje swych ulubieńców, z niezwykłym zapałem, woła ich po imieniu, zarzuca gradem kwiatów i wieńców. Gdy się ukazały wozy, widzowie powstawali na ławkach, hałas i uniesienie dochodzą szczytu. Każdemu woźnicy towarzyszy konny jeździec, tylko Ben-Hur nie ma towarzysza, snać nie ufał nikomu i jedzie z odkrytą głową, gdy wszyscy inni bogatymi hełmami przysłonili swe czoła. W miarę, jak się wozy zbliżały do drugiej mety, gdzie na galeriach biały przeważał kolor, zapał wzrastał niesłychanie, lud rzucał kwiaty, a powietrzem wstrząsały okrzyki: - Ben-Hur! Ben-Hur! - Messala! Messala! - wołano z balkonów, a dwa wrogie imiona rozbrzmiewały równocześnie. Gdy pochód przeszedł i znikł, widzowie wrócili na miejsca i dalej toczyli przerwane rozmowy: - Ach, na Bachusa, jakiż on piękny! - mówi kobieta, zapewne Rzymianka, bo jej włosy zdobi szkarłatna wstęga. - Co za piękny wóz - odpowiada jej sąsiad, do tegoż należący stronnictwa - cały z kości słoniowej i złota. Niech go Jowisz wspiera! Tuż obok nich lub raczej za nimi, całkiem inne dają się słyszeć zdania: - Sto syklów na Żyda - woła ktoś głosem przejmującym i donośnym. - Wstrzymaj się, przyjacielu - szepce umiarkowańszy - nie spiesz się, dzieci Izraela nie celują w walkach i igrzyskach, takie sprawy leżą w mocy Pana. - Masz słuszność odpowiedz jednak sam, czy widziałeś kiedy pewniejszego woźnicę? Patrz, co za siła w ręku. - Co za konie! - mówił trzeci. - Wszystko to drobnostki, najważniejsza- dorzucił czwarty - że podobno ma być biegły we wszelkich rzymskich harcach. Kobieta w pobliżu siedząca dopełniła miary pochwał, gdy rzekła: Wierzajcie, piękniejszy jest nawet od Rzymianina. Uwaga ta dodała bodźca zapalonemu krzykaczowi, który ze zdwojoną siłą zawołał: sto syklów na Żyda! - Głupi wariat z ciebie - ostrzegł jakiś Antiochijczyk z ławki więcej ku przodowi posuniętej - alboż nie wiesz, że pięćdziesiąt talentów postawiono przeciw niemu, sześć przeciw jednemu na Messalę? Schowaj, radzę ci, twoje sykle, jeśli nie chcesz, by się ciebie wyparł ojciec Abraham. - Głupia gadanina? Ten osioł z Antiochii taki mądry, a nie wie, że Messala sam o siebie się zakładał. Takie i podobne krążyły tam rozmowy, a nie zawsze odznaczały się wytwornością. Gdy skończył się pochód i wszyscy pod Porta Pompae się rozeszli, Ben-Hur odetchnął swobodniej, bo widział, że mu nie brak stronników i że cały Wschód będzie świadkiem jego spotkania się z Messalą. Około godziny trzeciej, licząc według naszego czasu, program igrzysk był już wyczerpany, zostawały jedynie wyścigi wozów. Rządca mając wzgląd na wygodę publiczności, zarządził pauzę. Otwarto więc vomitoria, większość widzów wyszła do portyku, gdzie mieściły się sale, niby nasze dzisiejsze restauracje. Pozostali na miejscach ziewali, rozmawiali i oglądali swe zapiski zakładowe. Tymczasem, korzystając z pauzy, weszła do cyrku trzecia część publiczności, składająca się z tych. którzy li tylko wyścigom wozów przypatrzeć się chcieli. Ci łatwo przy opróżnieniu cyrku zajęli dawno zamówione miejsca, nie zwracając na siebie prawie uwagi. Między tymi był też Simonides ze swym towarzystwem i zajął miejsce w pobliżu drugiej bramy naprzeciw konsula. Zaledwie czterej słudzy wnieśli kupca w lektyce, a już stał się przedmiotem ogólnej ciekawości. Imię jego podawano sobie z ust do ust, aż doszło do ław w zachodniej stronie cyrku. I nic dziwnego - tyle rzeczy nadzwyczajnych, złych i dobrych, opowiadano sobie o nim, o jego nieszczęśliwych losach, że to wszystko czyniło zeń jakąś na wpół fantastyczną istotę. Ilderim miał tu również wielu znajomych, zewsząd go witano. Baltazar jednak i dwie osłonione, towarzyszące mu kobiety ogólną, jako nieznane, wzbudziły ciekawość. Widzowie w cyrku rozstąpili się z uszanowaniem, dozorcy przestrzegający porządku wskazali nowo przybyłym miejsca tak bliskie siebie, że mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. Od areny siedzieli również niedaleko, bo tuż przy balustradzie. Ku wygodzie przyniesiono im bogate poduszki do oparcia, a kosztowne podnóżki pod nogi. Towarzyszkami trzech starców były Iras i Estera. Młoda Izraelitka, spojrzawszy po zgromadzeniu, przestraszyła się i mimowolnie szczelniej się zasłoniła. Egipcjanka, przeciwnie, spuściła welon na ramiona, ukazując twarz z wyrazem tej udanej obojętności, co znamionuje pewne towarzyskie obejście. Nowo przybyli rozglądali się dość ciekawie, zaczynając od konsula i jego otoczenia. Jeszcze nie skończyli przeglądu, gdy weszło na arenę kilku ze służby cyrkowej, by przez środek rozciągnąć sznur mocno nakredowany, umacniając go między balkonami wprost kolumn startu. Prawie równocześnie z innymi przeszło do Porta Pompae sześciu ludzi, z których każdy stanął w jednej z przegród, zwanych karcerami. Zewsząd witano tych zwiastunów wyścigu głośnymi okrzykami, a mimo wrzawy niektóre słowa można było zrozumieć. - Patrzcie, patrzcie! Oto zielony idzie do czwartego numeru po prawej, tam zaś miejsce Ateńczyka. - Gdzie Messala? - wszak on ma numer drugi! - Gdzie Koryntczyk? - Patrz raczej na białego - tam po lewej! Patrz, idzie ku numerowi pierwszemu. - Pleciesz, to miejsce czarnego, biały ma drugi numer. - Masz słuszność. Ludzie, co w tej chwili tak bardzo zajmują gawiedź cyrkową, to straż współzawodników, przybrana w kolor woźnicy, któremu ma towarzyszyć. Skoro strażnik zajął swe miejsce, tym samym każdy z widzów wiedział, którą przegrodę zajmie jego ulubieniec. - Czy widziałaś kiedy Messalę? pytała Egipcjanka Esterę. - Nie - odparła Żydówka ze wstrętem, bo wszakże ten, o kim mowa, to wróg Ben-Hura, a może i jej ojca. - Piękny jest, jak Apollo - mówiła Iras, a oczy jej świeciły jak klejnoty zdobiące jej piękny wachlarz. Estera patrzyła na nią, zadając sobie w duszy pytanie: jest tak pięknym jak Ben-Hur? Równocześnie usłyszała, jak Ilderim mówił do Simonidesa: On zajmuje drugi karcer po lewej stronie od Porta Pompae. Sądząc, że to mowa o Ben-Hurze, zwróciła się w stronę, skąd głos ją doszedł, i zmówiła krótką, lecz gorącą modlitwę, po czym jeszcze staranniej otuliła się welonem. Niebawem grono to powiększył Sanbalat, skłonił się poważnie przed Ilderimem, który właśnie kręcił brodę i ciekawie patrzył na niego. Widząc to przybyły, rzekł wesoło: - Wracam z karceru; konie twoje, szejku, dzielnie się trzymają i pewno zwyciężą. llderim odparł z prostotą: jeśliby miały ulegnąć, niechże Bóg uchowa, aby Messala był zwycięzcą. Tu Sanbalat zwrócił się do Simonidesa, a wyciągając tabliczkę mówił: - Znowu ci przynoszę coś zajmującego. Wiesz już, że wczoraj stanął zakład z Messalą; dziś zaś przed zaczęciem wyścigów miał się zgłosić drugi, i oto go mam. Simonides wziął tabliczkę, przeczytał, zliczył stawki i rzekł: - Spodziewałem się tego, bo dziś przysłali do mnie z pytaniem, czy masz u mnie dostateczne sumy. - Pilnuj tabliczek, gdybyś miał przegrać... wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Jeśli wygrasz - tu twarz kupca nabrała groźnego wyrazu - jeśli wygrasz, pilnuj, przyjacielu, aby podpisani nie umknęli; wyciągnij z nich do ostatniego sykla, bo oni nie mieliby również litości nad nami. - Spuść się w tym na mnie. - Nie usiądziesz z nami? - pytał Simonides. - Cenię twą łaskę - odpowiedział zaproszony - lecz lękam się opuścić konsula, bo wtedy młody Rzym zaraz by podniósł głowę, a może i nowe porobił zakłady. Zostańcie w pokoju. Już też i pauza miała się ku końcowi, wnet trębacze zagrali pobudkę, nieobecni spiesznie wrócili na miejsca. W tejże chwili kilku ze służby ukazało się na arenie, wstąpili najpierw na mur graniczny, czyli spinę, po czym udali się na wzniesienie w pobliżu drugiej mety na zachodnim końcu i złożyli tamże siedem drewnianych kul. Z kolei wrócili do pierwszej mety i również na jej podwyższeniu umieścili siedem innych kawałków drzewa, podobnych kształtami do ryb. - Na co te kule i ryby, szejku? - pytał Baltazar. - Albożeś nigdy nie widział wyścigów? - Nigdy, i zaledwie wiem, po co tu jestem. - To są znaki potrzebne do obliczeń; po każdym ukończonym biegu będą zdejmować po kuli i po rybie, jak to niebawem zobaczysz. Już wszystko gotowe, tuż przy zarządcy stoi trębacz w paradnym mundurze, trąbę trzyma przy ustach i gotów dać sygnał rozpoczęcia. Wszelki szmer ustał, umilkły nawet rozmowy, oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku zachodowi i drzwiom karcerów, gdzie w pogotowiu stoją woźnice i rydwany. Niezwykły rumieniec na twarzy Simonidesa zdradzał, że i on niemały brał udział w ogólnym podnieceniu. llderim, wbrew zwyczajowi, szarpał brodę Z wyraźną niecierpliwością. - Uważaj - rzekła piękna Egipcjanka do Estery - uważaj, byś nie przeoczyła chwili, kiedy wyjeżdżać będzie piękny Rzymianin. Młoda dziewczyna nie słyszała tego napomnienia, bo spoza zwojów zasłony, z bijącym sercem, oczy i duszę wysłała naprzeciw Ben-Hurowi. Karcery były umieszczone w półkolistej budowie, wysuniętej ku prawej stronie w taki sposób, że punkt środkowy tej elipsy znajdował się w połowie przestrzeni, a naprzeciw miejsca, z którego wyruszano. Dzięki temu urządzeniu, każdy karcer był równie odległy od już wspomnianej, nakredowanej liny. Trąbka odezwała się ostro a krótko, równocześnie służba przyboczna, po jednym ze służby każdego rydwanu, wysunęła się zza kolumn, aby być w pogotowiu, gdyby który zaprzęg nie dał się w porządku utrzymać. I jeszcze raz odezwała się trąbka, oddźwierni otworzyli podwoje karcerów. Najpierw ukazało się widzom pięciu konnych towarzyszy woźniców, gdyż jak wiemy, Ben-Hur nie chciał nikogo. Spuszczono nakredowaną linę, aby ich przepuścić, po czym ją natychmiast podniesiono. Jakkolwiek jeźdźcy ci byli pięknie ubrani, na krótko przecież zwrócili na siebie uwagę widzów, bo wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem patrzyli ku karcerom, skąd słychać było rżenie koni. Na dany znak oddźwierni głośno wywołali po imieniu zapaśników; publiczność na galeriach nie hamując niecierpliwości, wołała z całych sił: - Na arenę! Na arenę! Z karcerów, niby nabój z palnej broni, wypadło sześć zaprzęgów. Olbrzymie zgromadzenie, jednym wiedzione uczuciem, niby siłą elektrycznego prądu, powstało z niepohamowaną szybkością; stawano na ławkach, napełniając cyrk i powietrze okrzykami podziwu i obawy. Oto nareszcie tak niecierpliwie oczekiwana chwila! Chwila milsza i droższa nad wszystko, chwila widziana w snach, marzeniach i zakładach, odkąd igrzyska zostały ogłoszone. - Oto on - tam - patrz! - wołała Iras wskazując Messalę. - Widzę go - odparła Estera, patrząc na Ben-Hura. W tej chwili zrozumiała, że w obliczu zgromadzonych tłumów najłatwiej pogardzić życiem i spełnić czyn bohaterski - chwila zapału urąga nawet śmierci. Zawodników można było widzieć ze wszystkich stron cyrku, lecz wyścigi jeszcze się nie rozpoczęły, gdyż rydwany nie minęły liny. Zaporę tę stawiano po to, aby wszystkie zaprzęgi równocześnie dostały się na arenę. Niełatwe to zadanie minąć linę! Zbytni pośpiech może przyprawić o wypadek tak konie, jak i ludzi, bo nic łatwiejszego jak się w linę wplątać; przeciwnie, jadąc za wolno, można pozostać w tyle, lub co gorsza, stracić korzyść wielce cenioną, zdobycie najbliższego miejsca tuż przy murze stanowiącym środek areny, czyli linię wewnętrzną. Widzowie znając doskonale owe pierwsze trudności i niebezpieczeństwa, z zapartym oddechem oczekiwali szczęśliwego przebycia liny. Arena lśniąca piaskiem niby złotem, zaprasza zapaśników, a każdy z nich dwie tylko rzeczy ma na myśli; linę i tor przy murze. Oczywiście, że wszyscy wyruszą równocześnie - byle się nie splątali! Przestrzeń dzieląca ich od liny wynosiła zaledwie sto pięćdziesiąt stóp, tym też pewniejszego oka i silniejszej potrzeba ręki. A tu tyle przedmiotów rozprasza uwagę! Tysiące widzów na balkonach, wśród nich jakże wielu takich, których wejrzenie i poklask sercu najmilsze! Zapaśnicy wyruszyli, każdy marzy o torze przy wewnętrznej ścianie i każdy drży na myśl, że może mu się to nie udać. Mimo obawy nikt się nie zawaha, bo każde wahanie, to wstyd w obliczu tylu widzów. Ci ostatni zdają się odczuwać te troski; nie szczędzą zachęty w oklaskach, co szumią niby wzburzone morze, dla wszystkich jednakowo. Odezwała się trąbka - krzyki widzów się wznowiły i oto rydwany już przy linie, a spuszczono ją w sam czas, gdyż jeden z rumaków Messali już o nią kopytem zahaczył. Szczęściem wypadek ten nie miał gorszego następstwa. Rzymianin wstrząsnął długim batem, zwolnił lejce, pochylił się naprzód i z okrzykiem zwycięskim zajął tor przy murze. - Jowisz z nami! - zabrzmiały okrzyki stronników Messali. Wtem, gdy Messala zawracał, brązowa głowa, zakończająca oś wozu, zaczepiła o konia lejcowego z czwórki Ateńczyka tak nieszczęśliwie, że biegun padł i powalił się na konia jarzmowego. Oba rumaki splatały się, szamocąc rydwanem. Tysiące ludzi oniemiało z przerażenia. Rzymianie przecież w pobliżu konsula zwycięskim odezwali się okrzykiem. - Jowisz z nami! Głos Druzusa górował nad wszystkimi. - Zwycięży! Jowisz z nami! - brzmiało nieustannie. Sanbalat tymczasem stał z tabliczką w ręku i właśnie miał się zwrócić ku hałasującym, gdy łomot i trzask zmusiły go do spojrzenia na arenę. Ateńczyk tak podstępnie wstrzymany, miał tylko woźnicę z Bizancjum po prawej, ku niemu więc chciał zwrócić swój zaprzęg, ale na nieszczęście Koryntczyk jadący po lewej zaczepił o jego rydwan, wywrócił wóz, rzucając woźnicę pod konie. Trzask, okrzyk przerażenia i złości, to jedna chwila; i biedny Kleantes runął pod kopyta swej czwórki. Estera zakryła oczy z przerażenia. Tuż za Messalą jechali woźnice z Koryntu, Biznacjum i Sydonu. Sanbalat powiódł wzrokiem za Ben-Hurem, a zwracając się do Druzusa i jego towarzyszy, rzekł: - Sto sestercyj na Żyda! - Przyjmuję - odparł Druzus. - Jeszcze sto na Żyda! - krzyknął Sanbalat. Zdawało się, że go nikt nie słyszał. Po chwili wołał znów, na próżno, bo to, co się działo na dole, już zajęło umysły; stronnicy zaś Messali krzyczeli nieprzerwanie: - Messala! Messala! Jowisz z nami! Gdy Estera odważyła się znowu spojrzeć na arenę, już kilku ludzi podniosło połamany wóz, inni nieśli nieszczęśliwego woźnicę. Wszystkie ławki zajęte przez Greków brzmiały przekleństwem i błaganiem o pomstę. Nagle Estera opuściła ręce, serce zabiło radośnie, bo ujrzała, że Ben-Hur na samym przedzie swobodnie jechał tuż obok Rzymianina, a za nimi w grupie reszta zawodników. Gonitwa była w całej pełni, ściągający się wytężyli wszystkie swe siły; cisza panowała w cyrku. Ben-Hur zajmował na początku wyścigów lewą stronę na krańcu. Zrazu, po opuszczeniu ciemnego karceru, oślepił go - jak zresztą wszystkich innych - blask areny; nie trwało to długo, wnet zobaczył przeciwników i odgadł ich zamiary. Oczywiście, że na Messalę, który był więcej niż przeciwnikiem, szczególniejszą zwrócił baczność. Na pięknej twarzy Rzymianina spostrzegł ten sam właściwy mu wyraz pogardy, znany mu od dawna. Czuł, że jest okrutny, przebiegły, chytry i namiętny, że nie unosi go zapał, ale podłe wyrachowanie, czyniące gotowym do spełnienia wszystkiego; dalej odgadywał, że w duszy wroga tkwią postanowienia pyszne, że pragnie upokorzyć go, choćby przyszło przypłacić to własnym życiem. Niemniej i Ben-Hur pragnął przeciwnika swego upokorzyć, ale nie było w tym ani podstępu, ani jakiejkolwiek zdrady. Stał spokojnie na wozie i postępował według z góry powziętego planu. Małą rozdzieleni przestrzenią, zbliżali się obaj do drugiej mety. Piedestał, na którym stały kolumny, był w tym miejscu, zaokrąglony, wkoło niego pod przeciwległymi galeriami znajdował się tor wyścigowy. Objechanie tego miejsca uważano za bardzo trudne i przynoszące woźnicy prawdziwy zaszczyt. Na tym zakręcie miał niegdyś polec Orestes. Widzowie oczekiwali tego widowiska z najwyższym zajęciem; tak głębokie milczenie zaległo cały cyrk, że po raz pierwszy usłyszano turkot kół i tętent koni. W tej chwili dopiero ujrzał Messala Ben-Hura, poznał go, oczy zabłysły nienawiścią, pogardą i zuchwalstwem. - Precz z Erosem, górą Mars! - zakrzyknął, poruszając bat wprawną ręką. - Precz z Erosem, górą Mars - powtórzył po raz drugi i uderzył batem rumaki Ben-Hura, które dotąd bata nie znały. Czyn ten niesłychanej brutalności widziano zewsząd i wzbudził wśród widzów niesmak; cisza zaległa jeszcze większa, lecz trwało to tylko chwilę, nagle z balkonów i galerii zerwały się krzyki i groźby oburzonego ludu, niby grzmot pełen grozy. Przerażona czwórka uskoczyła w bok, i nie dziw! Wszakże te konie były pieszczonymi dziećmi szejka. Ręka człowieka darzyła je tylko pieszczotami, budząc ufność i uległość bez granic. Komuż nieznane posłuszeństwo koni arabskich? Komuż nie nasuwa się myśl, że często człowiek niżej pod tym względem stoi od zwierzęcia? Ale jeśli rumak arabski nie opuści pana w niebezpieczeństwie, urągając nawet śmierci, to jednak nie pozwoli się niesłusznie karać. I teraz w chwili, gdy Messala śmiał konie dotknąć batem, uskoczyły w bok, jakby przed widmem śmierci. Niby wicher poszły naprzód, porywając wóz za sobą. Każdy z widzów zadrżał, sam tylko Ben-Hur zdaje się nie czuć trwogi, czemuż to zawdzięcza? Zaiste, każde doświadczenie raz nabyte, cennym staje się w życiu, a ręka wprawiła się pracą wioślarza. Czymże jest wstrząśnięcie rydwanu, jeśli je porównamy ze straszliwym przez bałwany rzucaniem okrętu? Dzięki temu doświadczeniu, utrzymał się w miejscu raz zdobytym, puścił czwórkę swobodnie, przemawiał do koni pieszczotliwymi wyrazami i szczęśliwie objechał niebezpieczny zakręt, i za nim wzburzenie publiczności się uśmierzyło, czuł się panem położenia. Tak więc nie dość, że przy zbliżeniu do pierwszej mety był na równi z Messalą, ale dzielił z nim sympatię i podziw. Czując to zapamiętały Rzymianin, nie śmiał mimo zuchwałości powtórzyć swego niegodnego czynu. Gdy wozy mijały metę, Estera mogła ujrzeć twarz Ben-Hura i spostrzegła, że była blada, głowę jednak trzymał wyżej niż zwykle, co mu nadawało wyrazu spokojności. Tak ukończono pierwszy bieg; natychmiast jeden ze służby cyrkowej wstąpił na zachodnie ramię granicznego muru i zdjął pierwszą kulę. Równocześnie ze wschodniego podwyższenia zdjęto rybę. Wkrótce w ten sam sposób zniknęła druga kula i druga ryba, a następnie trzecia kula i trzecia ryba. Już objechali trzy razy, Messala trzymał się zawsze wewnętrznej strony toru, Ben- Hur pędził tuż przy nim, poza nimi zaś reszta współzawodników. Tym sposobem wyścigi te były raczej podobne do podwójnych wyścigów, tak bardzo lubianych w Rzymie za ostatnich Cezarów, i zdawało się, że Messala i Ben-Hur ścigają się razem przeciw reszcie zapaśników. W cyrku tymczasem usiłowano zaprowadzić porządek, krzyki jednak obiegały z szybkością równającą się szybkości walczących rydwanów. W piątym biegu udało się Bizantyńczykowi zdobyć na krótko miejsce obok Ben-Hura. Szóste okrążenie objechano w tymże porządku, tylko szybkość rosła, i krew zapaśników coraz szybciej grała. Ludzie i zwierzęta czuli bliski koniec i wagę zwycięstwa. Uwaga widzów, skupiona ciągle na Rzymianinie i Żydzie, z pewną oznaką sympatii dla ostatniego, zaczęła się zamieniać w obawę. Na wszystkich ławach widzowie wychylali się ku arenie, zwracając twarze ku ścigającym się. Ilderim już nie szarpał brody, a Estera już się nie lękała. - Sto sestercji na Żyda! - wołał Sanbalat do Rzymian, otaczających konsula. Zajęcie było tak wielkie, że nikt nie odpowiedział. - Talent, pięć lub dziesięć talentów, wybieraj! - wołał wyzywająco, wstrząsając tabliczkami. - Wezmę twoje sestercje - odpowiedział jeden z najmłodszych Rzymian, zabierając się do pisania. - Nie czyń tego - ostrzegł przyjaciel. - Czemu? - Nie widzisz, iż Messala doszedł już do najwyższej szybkości i wolno puścił lejce? Nieprawdaż? Popatrz teraz na Żyda. Pierwszy patrzał i rzekł, tracąc odwagę: - Na Herkulesa! Ten pies trzyma jeszcze lejce całą siłą. Widzę, widzę! Jeśli bogowie nie pomogą naszemu przyjacielowi, zwycięży go Izraelita. A jednak nie, jeszcze nie! Jowisz z nami! Jowisz z nami. Krzyk rósł z ust każdego, co władał językiem łacińskim, aż się zatrzęsło velarium nad głową konsula. Jeśli było prawdą, że Messala osiągnął największą szybkość, to wysiłek ten nie był bezskutecznym, bo odniósł niejaką korzyść, prześcigał bowiem przeciwnika. Konie jego pędziły ze zwieszonymi głowami, z galerii zdało się, że brzuchami dotykają ziemi, nozdrza ich z wysiłku buchały krwią, oczy zdawały się wychodzić z orbit. Bieg ich był bez wątpienia świetny, ale czy wytrzymają długo, wszak to dopiero początek szóstego koła! I pędzą dalej, już, już, zbliżają się do drugiej mety, gdy Ben-Hur zwraca swe konie poza powóz Rzymianina. Radość stronnictwa rzymskiego nie miała granic, krzyczeli, ryczeli prawie, powiewając chustkami i wstęgami szkarłatnego koloru, a Sanbalat coraz więcej tabliczek zapisywał. Malluch na wyższej galerii, ponad Bramą Tryumfu, z trudnością zachowywał spokój. Przypomniał sobie wprawdzie wzmiankę Ben-Hura, że coś się wydarzy u zakrętu zachodnich kolumn, ale już je pięć razy objechali i nic się nie stało; pocieszał się, że szósty raz zmieni stan rzeczy , niestety, Ben-Hur zaledwie utrzymuje się przy boku wroga. Na wschodniej stronie cyrku towarzystwo Simonidesowe zachowywało się spokojnie, ale kupiec pochylił głowę. Ilderim targał brodę i spuścił tak powieki, że spoza nich zaledwie widać było źrenice. Estera z trudnością oddychała, jedna Iras nie traciła humoru. U końca szóstego objazdu walczący zrównali się znowu i tak dotarli do pierwszej mety. Messala lękając się stracić miejsca, zbliżył się teraz do muru tak blisko, że w każdej chwili mógł o niego roztrzaskać rydwan. Gdy minęli zakręt, nie można już było rozróżnić, który którędy jechał, bo jedną tylko zostawili kolejne. W przejeździe Estera spostrzegła, że twarz Ben-Hura była bledsza. Simonidesa, jako znawcę ludzi, nie przestraszyła ta zmiana, owszem rzekł do Ilderima: zdaje mi się, szejku, że Ben-Hur ma jakiś zamiar. Na twarzy jego widzę postanowienie. Ilderim odpowiedział: - Patrz, przyjacielu, jak moje konie są spokojne! Klnę się na wspaniałość Boga, myślałbyś, iż się nie goniły jeszcze. A teraz patrz. Na podwyższeniu jedna już tylko była kula i jedna ryba; wszyscy odetchnęli głęboko, bo oto zbliżał się początek końca. Sydończyk spróbował wydostać się naprzód - na próżno, nie zdołał utrzymać się i poprzestał na próbie. Następnie pozostali spróbowali tego samego, ale na próżno; odtąd stracili zna- czenie w igrzysku. Wszystkie stronnictwa, prócz rzymskiego, ze zgodą zaiste trudną do zrozumienia, złożyły swe nadzieje w Ben-Hurze i objawiały na zewnątrz uczucia wołaniem: "Ben-Hur! Ben-Hur!" - aż echo okrzyków odbijało się o lożę konsula. Zapał wzrastał, cały cyrk zdawał się czuwać nad Ben-Hurem, zewsząd dawano mu rady. Z ławek ponad nim, gdy je mijał, wołano: - Spiesz się Żydzie! - Do muru teraz! - Puść araby! Puść im wodze i popędź! - Nie daj się przegonić na zakręcie. Teraz lub nigdy. Znad balustrady wyciągano błagalnie ku niemu ręce. Czy nie słyszał, czy nie mógł inaczej, ale ciągle jechał za Messalą, a tuż już druga meta - on jeszcze w tyle. Teraz, aby dobrze objechać, zaczął Messala skręcać na lewo, co oczywiście zmniejszyło szybkość pędu. Nie lękał się tego, wszak tyle ołtarzy wzbogacił darami, a geniusz rzymski i tu zwycięży! Oto już trzy kolumny, sześć stóp dalej, czeka go bogactwo, nagrody i zwycięstwo, osłodzone zadowoleniem płynącym z chęci zemsty. Wszystko to stanie się jego własnością! W tej chwili jest tego pewny i już nabiera pewności, że zwycięży. Równocześnie spostrzegł Malluch na galerii, że Ben-Hur nachylił się nad arabami i puścił im wodze. Rozwinął długi bat, dotąd nieużywany i świsnął nim razy kilka ponad grzbietami koni. Bat nie skarcił zwierząt, ale był im podnietą i groźbą. Snać Ben-Hur zamierza działać, bo oczy jego błyszczą, twarz ogniem pała, wyrażając nieugiętą i niepokonaną wolę, co niby wezbrany strumień gotowa wszelkie pokonać przeciwności. Cała czwórka zrozumiała rozkaz, zrównała się z Rzymianinem, który słysząc złowróżbny tętent, zdawał się nie chcieć widzieć ani odgadywać zamiaru wroga. W tej stanowczej chwili widzowie nie szczędzili zachęcających okrzyków, a jednak ponad wszystkie górował głos Ben-Hura, przemawiającego do koni starym językiem armaickim, językiem szejka. - Raźno Atair! Dalej Rigel! Jak to Antares, miałżebyś zwalniać? Dzielne konie! Ho, Aldebaran! Słyszysz, jak śpiewają dzieci i kobiety w namiocie! One sławią gwiazdy, co się zwą: Atair, Antares, Rigel i Aldebaran! Skoro pokonamy wroga, sława nasza żyć będzie przez wieki. Dobrze - dzielnie! Jutro wrócimy do ojczyzny - do namiotu! Hej raźno Aldebaran! Pokolenie oczekuje nas, pan wzywa nas! Dalej! Ho! Dzielnie! Pokonaliśmy pyszałka! W prochu leży ręka, co nas biła! Naszą jest chwała! Ha, ha! Dzieło skończone. Ho, ho stójcie! I mówił prawdę - tak, zwycięstwo odniesione, a zaprawdę nigdy prościej i szybciej nie dokonano równie świetnego igrzyska! W chwili przeznaczonej do spełnienia czynu, Messala objechał metę, Ben-Hur chcąc go minąć musiał przejechać tor wyścigowy. Dokładnie obliczywszy, mógł tego dokonać tylko w prostym kierunku, czyli zmniejszając koło, skrzyżować się z przeciwnikiem. Tysiące widzów odgadło zamiar, tysiące wspierały go życzliwymi okrzykami, tysiące były świadkami powodzenia. Zaprzęg przeleciał pędem, lecz wymijając, zaczepił osią koło zewnętrzne u rydwanu przeciwnika. Jedna błyskawiczna chwila, a już trzask i łomot razi tysiące uszu, a potem prędzej niż się da powiedzieć, już tylko białe i żółte drzazgi z owego pysznego rydwanu Messali zalegają część areny. Lecz nie dość na tym, on sam, pyszny Messala, we własne uplatany lejce, padł głową naprzód. Okropność tego widoku nabrała jeszcze grozy, gdy Sydończyk ani powstrzymać swych koni, ani je w bok skierować nie zdołał. Pędził więc na Rzymianina całą siłą pędu, przeleciał mimo i wpadł między rozszalałe ze strachu konie pokonanego. Wśród walki splątanych koni, trzasku i łomotu kół, chmur pyłu i piasku, usiłował się dźwignąć Messala, na to tylko, aby ujrzeć dwóch pozostałych zapaśników pędzących za Ben- Hurem, który bynajmniej nie zwolnił biegu. W chwili stanowczej widzowie powstawali, a wychylając się poza balustradę, miotali przekleństwa lub wybuchali okrzykami radości. Jedni patrzyli na tratowanego końmi Messalę, który leżał pod szczątkami rydwanu - wielu sądziło, że nie żyje - inni, i to znaczna większość, ścigali wzrokiem Ben-Hura; nie wielu jednak zauważyło, jak się rzecz cała odbyła, tym bardziej, że zaczepienie koła i zdruzgotanie rydwanu było dziełem jednego mgnienia oka. Za to zmiana wyrazu jego twarzy, zapał duszy, bohaterskie postanowienie i energia ruchu, siła wejrzenia, nie uszły uwagi tłumów, cudne to były igrzyska! Zwycięzca, niby pół-bożek, rumaki jako lwy jednym skokiem dosięgały przeciwnika, a rydwan zdawał się mieć skrzydła! Bizantyńczyk i jego towarzysz byli wpół drogi, gdy Ben-Hur stał już u mety. Zwycięstwo odniesione! Konsul podniósł się ze swego siedzenia, lud zachrypłym głosem krzyknął jeszcze, a zarządca, wstąpiwszy na arenę, uwieńczył zwycięzcę. Gdy młody Żyd spojrzał w górę, ujrzał Simonidesa i całe towarzystwo. Wszyscy dawali mu znaki radości, wznosząc ręce i powiewając chustkami. Jedna Estera siedziała nieruchomo, Iras zaś powstała uśmiechnięta i poruszała znacząco wachlarzem. Były to dowody łaski przeznaczone właściwie dla Messali, gdyby on zwyciężył. Na zakończenie uroczystości urządzono wspaniały pochód odprowadzający zwycięzcę Bramą Tryumfalną, z okrzykami uniesienia i radości. Ważny ten dzień minął i należy do przeszłości. Ben-Hur i Ilderim przeprawili się natychmiast na drugą stronę rzeki, gdyż o północy postanowili wyruszyć w drogę, by dopędzić karawanę trzydzieści godzin wcześniej wyprawioną. Szejk nie posiadał się z radości i pragnął po królewsku obdarzyć Ben-Hura: tymczasem młodzieniec nie chciał przyjąć żadnej nagrody, twierdząc, iż za wszelką nagrodę starczy mu pokonanie wroga. Długie były z obu stron sprzeczki, bo obaj walczyli wspaniałomyślnością. - Pomyśl - mówił szejk - co uczyniłeś dla mnie. W każdym czarnym namiocie od Akaby do Oceanu i dalej, poza Eufrat i morze Scytów, wszędzie brzmieć będzie sława mojej Miry i jej pokolenia; a ci, co ją sławić będą, i mnie pochwalać będą i zapomną, żem u schyłku dni moich. Wszyscy, którzy broń noszą, a nie mają pana nad sobą, koło mnie zbierać się będą. a liczby moich wojowników policzyć się nie da. Ty nie wiesz, co to jest być władcą pustyni, władcą, jako ja nim będę! Daniny i haracze, które u stóp mych złożą narody i ich króle, pomnożą się dziesięć razy. Gdybym miał wolę ubiegać się o względy Cezara - posiadłbym, klnę się na miecz Salomona! Ty zaś, coś tyle uczynił, nie chcesz nic przyjąć! Ben-Hur odparł spokojnie: - Szejku, czyż mi nie dosyć twej ręki i serca. Czyż nie lepiej uczynisz, gdy użyjesz wzrostu twej potęgi i mienia na poparcie króla, który przyjdzie? Nowe dzieło potrzebuje tak wiele, a jeśli dziś odmawiam, to nie tracę prawa do prośby na dni przyszłe. Gdy się tak sprzeczali, przybyło dwóch posłańców, Malluch i jakiś nieznajomy. Pierwszego wpuszczono natychmiast. Poczciwiec nie taił radości swej z przebiegu sprawy, a potem rzekł: - Pan mój, Simonides, przysyła mnie, abym powiedział, iż niektórzy Rzymianie wzbraniali się wypłacić zakładów. Ilderim zerwał się, krzycząc na całe gardło: Na wielkość Boga! Niech rozstrzyga cały Wschód, czy wyścig nie był sprawiedliwie wygrany? - Tak, zacny szejku - rzekł Malluch - ale protestu ich nie uwzględniono i sumę wypłacono. - Rzeczywiście? - Gdy podnieśli zarzut, że Ben-Hur zaczepił osią koło rydwanu Messali, zarządca roześmiał się i przypomniał zuchwały postępek tegoż, gdy skarcił konie u zakrętu mety. - Co słychać o Ateńczyku? - Nie żyje. - Umarł!... powtórzył Ilderim. - A Messala? - Żyje, ale to życie stanie mu się ciężarem, bo jak twierdzi lekarz, nigdy nie odzyska władzy w nogach. Słysząc to Ben-Hur, spojrzał w niebo w milczeniu; widział już oczyma duszy Messalę przykutego do krzesła, podobnie jak Simonides, i dźwiganego ramionami sług. Czcigodny zarządca dóbr jego znosi swe kalectwo z godnością, na którą chyba nie zdobędzie się człowiek tak pyszny i dumny jak Messala. - Dalej kazał mi Simonides oznajmić - mówił Malluch - że Sanbalat ma kłopoty, bo Druzus i ci, którzy u niego podpisali zakłady, ociągają się z wypłatą należności. Druzus wytoczył nawet sprawę przed Maksencjusza, a ten odesłał ich aż do samego Cezara. Messala również odmówił wypłaty, czym zniecierpliwiony Sanbalat, poszedł za przykładem Druzusa i oparł się o konsula i Cezara, stąd cała sprawa się odwlecze. Życzliwi nam Rzymianie twierdzą, że protesty winny być unieważnione. Zdanie to podziela wielu. Całe miasto gorszy się takim postępowaniem. - Cóż na to Simonides? - pyta Ben-Hur. - Pan śmieje się i jest dobrej myśli. Jeśli Rzymianin zapłaci, to będzie zrujnowany; jeśli nie, to czeka go niesława. Cesarskie sądy rozstrzygną. Obrazić cały Wschód, to znaczyłoby, dać zły obrót wojnie z Fartami; obrazić szejka Ilderima, to oburzyć całą pustynię, którędy wiodą wszystkie drogi Maksencjusza. Dlatego kazał cię Simonides upewnić, iż Messala zapłacić musi. Ilderim cieszył się i radował, mówiąc: - Ruszajmy, nie tracąc czasu, sprawę te zostawmy do załatwienia Simonidesowi. Chwała jest przy nas. Każ natychmiast przyprowadzić konie. Ilderim i Ben-Hur, zadowoleni z przebiegu sprawy, zabierali się do wyjścia, które było pierwszym krokiem w ich wspólnym powołaniu i dla którego odtąd tylko żyć mieli. - Czekaj - rzekł Malluch - zapomniałeś, że jest jeszcze drugi posłaniec, czy chcesz się z nim widzieć? - Całkiem o nim zapomniałem. Malluch oddalił się, a równocześnie zbliżył się chłopiec zręczny, delikatny i wytwornie ubrany; ujrzawszy szejka, przykląkł na kolano, mówiąc: - Iras, Baltazarowa córka, dobrze znana czcigodnemu Ilderimowi, dała mi poselstwo złożenia ci, szejku powinszowania z powodu zwycięstwa czwórki twoich rumaków. - Córka mego przyjaciela umie być uprzejmą - odparł szejk, mrużąc oczy z zadowoleniem nie wolnym od próżności - oddaj jej ten klejnot na znak, jak wielką radość sprawiło mi jej poselstwo. Tu zdjął pierścień z palca i podał go chłopcu. - Uczynię, jak każesz, szejku - mówił chłopiec. - Nie na tym wszakże koniec mego poselstwa, bo Egipcjanka prosi szejka, by oznajmił młodzieńcowi imieniem Ben-Hur, że ojciec jej zamieszkał teraz na pewien czas w pałacu Iderne. Tam Iras oczekiwać będzie młodzieńca o godzinie czwartej. Jeśli Ilderim uczyni zadość jej prośbie, wdzięczność jej równa będzie wielkiemu zaszczytowi, który ją spotka. Szejk spojrzał na Ben-Hura, a widząc, że twarz jego wyrażała radość i zachwyt, spytał: - Cóż chcesz czynić? - Jeśli pozwolisz, szejku, radbym odwiedzić piękną Egipcjankę. Ilderim roześmiał się i rzekł: Czyż godzi się odmawiać kobiecie? Słysząc te wyrazy wpół zezwalające, rzekł Ben-Hur posłańcowi: - Powiedz tej, która cię posłała, że ja, Ben-Hur, przyjdę ujrzeć ją w pałacu Iderne jutro o dziewiątej. Chłopiec wstał z klęczek i niski złożywszy pokłon, odszedł. O północy Ilderim wyruszył w drogę ku pustyni, zostawił konia i przewodnika dla Ben-Hura, upominając, by wkrótce za nim podążył. Następnego dnia Ben-Hur poszedł na spotkanie Iras i wkrótce stanął przed pałacem Iderne. Wszedłszy z ulicy, minął przedsionek i udał się krytymi schodami do portyku. Skrzydlate lwy pilnowały przejścia, w środku olbrzymi ibis wyrzucał w górę wodę, co skraplała podwórze. Lwy, ibisy, mury, przypominały Egipt, tym więcej, że wszystko, nawet balustrada schodów, wykute było z szarego kamienia. Powyżej przedsionka wznosił się portyk z tak pięknymi, lekkimi kolumnami, że tylko ręka Greka mogła wykonać takie arcydzieła. Ben-Hur, zatrzymawszy się chwilę w cieniu portyku dla przypatrzenia się piękności kolumn, wszedł do pałacu przez ogromne, roztwarte, jakby na jego przyjęcie, podwoje. Poza tą bramą znalazł się w korytarzu wysokim choć wąskim; podłoga wyłożona była ciemnymi wypalonymi cegłami, ściany tą samą pomalowano barwą. Ta prostota pełna smaku zapowiadała tym wspanialsze wnętrze. Postępował z wolna, chcąc zebrać wszystkie zmysły; wszak za chwilę znajdzie się w obecności Iras. Ona czeka go ze śpiewem, czarującym opowiadaniem, fantastycznymi marzeniami, rozmową pełną dowcipu, kaprysu i tego uśmiechu, co rozjaśnia jej spojrzenie. Gdy minął przejście, znalazł się u zamkniętych podwoi; zbliżywszy się do nich, zauważył, że otworzyły się same, bez najmniejszego szelestu, zdaje się nawet, że bez dotknięcia ich ręką. Było to dziwne, ale Ben-Hur nie zastanawiał się nad tym, tym bardziej, że nęcił jego oko wspaniały widok, który się przed nim roztaczał. Jeszcze w cieniu korytarza, lecz już na progu podwoi, ujrzał przed sobą atrium rzymskiego domu, urządzone z bajecznym przepychem i wytwornością. Jak wielką przestrzeń miał przed sobą, trudno powiedzieć, z powodu złudzenia, jakie sprawiają doskonałe proporcje i głębokość perspektywiczna, którą ówcześni artyści tak umieli wyzyskać. Najpierw zwróciła uwagę przepyszna posadzka mozaikowa, przedstawiającą Ledę pieszczącą łabędzia - dalej spostrzegł, że cała posadzka mozaikowa same mitologiczne przedstawiała obrazy... Komnata pełna była sprzętów, najrozmaitszego przeznaczenia, a każdy z nich to istne dzieło sztuki. Tu i ówdzie stały bogato rzeźbione stoły, i do nich przystosowane sofy i wezgłowia. Meble dalej od ścian stojące odbijały się w lśniącej posadzce niby w czystej wodzie jeziora, wraz z malowaniami ścian i bogatymi rzeźbami sufitów. Na środku znajdował się otwór otoczony wgłębieniami, przez które wpadało światło słoneczne, i błękit nieba dziwnie z tej odległości bliski. Wprost otworu, złocona krata strzegła impluwium. Kolumny, podtrzymujące strop w rogach komnaty świeciły w słońcu jak płomienie; odbicie to zdawało się tworzyć nieskończoną świetlaną głębię. Szczególną uwagę Ben-Hura zwróciły między innymi dziwnie piękne świeczniki wieloramienne, posągi i wazy, tworząc wnętrze tak wspaniałe, że można by je przenieść do pałacu na Palatyńskim Wzgórzu, który niegdyś Cycero kupił od Krasusa, a nawet i do jeszcze słynniejszej swą pięknością willi Skaurusa w Tuskulum. Tak przypatrując się i podziwiając wszystko, chodził Ben-Hur po pustej komnacie; marzenia czarowne dodawały mu cierpliwości. Nie dziwił się opóźnieniu i ani wątpił, że Iras, skoro będzie gotowa, przyśle po niego sługę, lub przyjdzie sama, tym bardziej, że atrium służyło do przyjęć w każdym dobrze urządzonym domu rzymskim. Chodził więc wzdłuż, wszerz, wkoło ścian, stawał pod otworem w stropie, przypatrując się niebu i jego lazurowej głębi. To znów opierając się o kolumnę, podziwiał efektowne światłocienie, co zmniejszały w miarę oddalenia otaczające przedmioty. Nikt jednak nie przychodził. Zaczęło mu się dłużyć, nic więc dziwnego, że rozmyślał, czemu Iras nie przybywa? Nie znalazłszy na razie odpowiedzi, wrócił znów do podziwiania czarującego otoczenia, chociaż ono coraz to mniej go zajmowało. Od czasu do czasu wysyłał ucho na zwiady, a gdy żaden ruch ani szmer nie dolatywał, niecierpliwość brała górę. Krew krążyła silniej, pulsa biły coraz prędzej, nareszcie otaczająca go cichość i milczenie poczęły budzić podejrzenie i nieufność. Nie dał się opanować tym uczuciom, odsunął je z uśmiechem, pocieszając się miłą nadzieją: pewnie bawi w gotowalni, pragnie być piękną - jeszcze jedno pociągnienie pędzla koło powiek, a może ujrzę ją. Może... o radości! Może wije wieniec dla mnie! - Tak rozmyślając, usiadł u stóp wspaniałego świecznika, a przypatrywaniem skracał chwilę ciężkiego oczekiwania. Był to rzeczywiście sprzęt nader piękny. Spiżowa kolumna wznosiła się na podłużnej, również spiżowej podstawie, zaopatrzonej kółkami i zdobnej delikatnymi ornamentami po rogach i bokach. U stóp kolumny, na wzniesionym poniżej ołtarzu, niewiasta składała ofiarę; z palmowych zaś liści, zdobiących kapitel kolumny, spływały cienkie łańcuszki zakończone lampami. Całość była arcydziełem w swoim rodzaju. Ben-Hur podziwiał świecznik i inne piękności atrium; lecz cisza nużyła go coraz bardziej - nasłuchiwał, wstawał, zawsze na próżno, nie słychać żadnego głosu, pałac głuchy jak grób. Czyżby się pomylił? Nie - to niepodobna! Posłaniec przyszedł od Egipcjanki, a to pałac Iderne! W tejże chwili przypomniał sobie nie bez obawy, jak dziwnie i tajemniczo otworzyły się podwoje! - To dziwne, trzeba wrócić i obejrzeć! Poszedł, a odgłos jego kroków, chociaż stąpał lekko, odbijał się głośnym echem i wzbudzał w nim samym lęk. Cóż to, miałby się obawiać? - Postąpił, doszedł do drzwi, niestety, sztuczna rzymska klamka odmówiła za pierwszym dotknięciem posłuszeństwa. Próbuje raz drugi, na próżno; krew zastygła mu w żyłach z gniewu i oburzenia. Uderza z całej siły, podwoje ani drgnęły! - Uczucie niebezpieczeństwa owładnęło młodzieńcem, stoi niepewny i pyta sam siebie: Kto w Antiochii mógł chcieć wyrządzić mu krzywdę? - Messala!... A ten pałac Iderne? W przedsionku widział wprawdzie Egipt, w portyku Ateny, ale tu, tu w atrium? Tu Rzym, wszystko wokoło zdradzało rzymskiego właściciela. Miejsce to było na głównej ulicy miasta, chyba nikt by się nie odważył tak publicznie popełnić gwałt i zbrodnię, czegóż jednak nie można się spodziewać po tak zuchwałym wrogu, jak Messala? Tak, tak, to jego ręka, to jego pomysł, wszak to czyn godny jego zuchwalstwa, a ja - myślał Ben-Hur - ja dałem się złapać jak dziecko, boć całe atrium ze swą wytwornością jest tylko złoconą klatką więźnia! - Nie dziw, że skoro zrozumiał swe położenie, trwoga powlokła wszystko czarną barwą. Uczucie to gniewało go i upokarzało - postanowił bądź co bądź bronić się jeszcze. Z airium prowadziło wiele drzwi na prawo i lewo, zapewne do sypialnych komnat; spróbował je Ben-Hur otworzyć. Na próżno, wszystkie szczelnie zamknięte. Stukanie mogłoby sprowadzić ludzi, krzyczeć wstyd żołnierzowi. Położył się więc na wezgłowiu i rozmyślał. Coraz jaśniej widział, że jest więźniem, ale czyim? Oczywiście Messali. Na tę myśl obejrzał się i uśmiechnął niedowierzająco, bo zaprawdę nie był bezbronny, wszak każdy przedmiot może mu posłużyć za broń. To przypuszczenie obaliło poprzednie; nie, to niepodobna, nie myślano z nim walczyć, ptaki tylko giną w złoconych klatkach. Myśl ta podnieciła wściekłość i szaloną chęć obrony. Jak to, on. żołnierz, on, zwycięzca, miałby się nie bronić? Czy mu brak siły, czy nie może zdruzgotać łoża, na którym spoczywa i uczynić zeń taran nie do zdobycia? Czyż rozpacz sił nie podwaja? Zresztą Messala przyjść tu nie może! On nie będzie więcej chodził, bo jest kaleką jak Simonides. To prawda - przecież dla chcącego nie ma niepodobieństwa, może się kimś posłużyć, może użyć ręki zbrodniarza. Myśl ta wydała się Ben-Hurowi prawdopodobną, wstał i próbował otworzyć drzwi. Raz, nawet dwa razy zawołał; echo tylko odpowiedziało, wzbudzając dziwną obawę w sercu więźnia. Jeszcze miał dość siły do uspokojenia się, postanowił poczekać chwilę, a potem wyłamać drzwi. W takich okolicznościach umysł opada i wznosi się niby morze, co się naprzemian burzy i uspokaja. Nagle, nie wiedzieć jak i dlaczego, przyszedł do przekonania, że całe to zdarzenie jest dziełem przypadku lub pomyłki. Niepodobna, by pałac tak wspaniały nie miał właściciela, tym bardziej musi się ktoś nim zajmować, musi być jakiś dozorca, a ten przed nocą zjawić się powinien. A zatem cierpliwości! To postanowiwszy, czekał. Minęło znowu pół godziny - Ben-Hurowi czas ten wydał się niesłychanie długim. Tymczasem podwoje, którymi wszedł, otworzyły się jak pierwej, tak samo cicho i tajemniczo. W chwili, gdy się to stało, Ben-Hur siedział na przeciwnej stronie komnaty odwrócony od wejścia. Gdy usłyszał kroki, zdziwił się, ale pomyślał: - Ach! Nareszcie przyszła! - Odetchnął radośnie i wstał. Dziwna rzecz, krok idącego był ciężki, towarzyszył mu stukot sandałów. Złocone kolumny zasłaniały go od wejścia, z wolna posunął się i przystanął za jedną z kolumn. Równocześnie usłyszał głosy ludzi, a jeden z nich ostry, gardłowy. Co mówiono, nie mógł zrozumieć, gdyż nie znał języka, którym mówili. Nie było to żadne z narzeczy znanych na wschodzie lub południu Europy. Obejrzeli komnatę z jednej strony, po czym przeszli na lewo i Ben-Hur mógł się im dobrze przypatrzeć. Było ich dwóch, jeden szczególnie silnie zbudowany, ale obaj wysocy, jednakowo w krótkie tuniki ubrani. Nie wyglądali na panów tego domu ani nawet na sługi. Dotykali rękoma otaczające ich przedmioty, widocznie wszystko było im nowe i dziwne, znać, że to ludzie pospolici; komnata zdawała się być ich obecnością sprofanowaną. A jednak obejście ich było swobodne, poruszali się śmiało, co świadczyło, że przyszli tu na pewne i mieli coś do załatwienia. Ale co? Chodząc tu i tam, rozmawiali i raz się zbliżyli, to znów oddalili od chroniącej Ben-Hura kolumny. Opodal, gdzie promień padał na mozaikę posadzki i wspaniały posąg, przystanęli w świetle, aby się dziełu sztuki przypatrzeć. Ben-Hur tak był tym wszystkim rozdrażniony, że teraz, gdy w wysokim silnym mężu poznał owego Normana, co go uczył w Rzymie szermierki i co świeżo odniósł zwycięstwo jako atleta w cyrku, doznał wrażenia graniczącego z trwogą. Patrząc na tę twarz pełną blizn, oraz wyrazu najdzikszych namiętności, na obnażone członki, silne i wyrobione muskuły, myśl osobistego niebezpieczeństwa przeszła chłodem każdą żyłę młodzieńca. I nie dziw, instynkt zachowawczy ostrzegł, że wszelkie okoliczności za dobrze obmyślono, aby mogły być przypadkowymi. Nie ma się co łudzić, tu idzie o jego życie; a on wobec zbirów jest nieledwie karłem. Towarzysz mniej był straszny, młody, oczy i włosy miał ciemne, wyglądał na Żyda. Obaj nosili suknie właściwe szermierzom, gdy idą na arenę, co wszystko dowodziło, że tak ich, jak i jego w jakimś do tego pałacu sprowadzono celu. Z każdą chwilą jaśniej rozumiał, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie i że bez nadzwyczajnej pomocy, znajdzie tu grób pewny. Nie wiedząc, co począć dalej, patrzył po ludziach bezmyślnie, podczas gdy przed oczami duszy przesuwało się całe jego życie, z wszelkimi szczegółami. Chwile takie zdarzają się w życiu ludzkim rzadko, wtedy patrzymy na te znane obrazy, jakby one nas nie dotyczyły i sądzimy je sprawiedliwiej niż kiedykolwiek. I Ben-Hur wśród otaczających go ciemności, ujrzał jakby ukrytą rękę, co uchyliła zasłony jego dotychczasowego bytu, zrozumiał, że odtąd wchodzi w nowy okres życia. Dotąd był on ofiarą niewinną, na nim popełniono gwałt; teraz, przeciwnie, on obejmował rolę czynną, on zaczepiał. Dopiero wczoraj znalazł swą pierwszą ofiarę. Chrześcijanin prawdziwy zadrżałby na tę myśl, sumienie przemówiłoby groźnym wyrzutem. Ben-Hur nie doznał nic podobnego, on, uczeń pierwszego, lecz nie ostatniego i najświętszego prawodawcy, nie uważał, aby wymierzenie zasłużonej kary było krzywdą. Zresztą pan dał mu zwycięstwo, a ta pewność i wiara były mu źródłem siły w niebezpieczeństwie. Pełen ufności, widział w świeżym powodzeniu zapewnienie dalszego. Nowe życie, to misja zaledwie rozpoczęta, święta jak świętym oczekiwany król - pewna jak przyjście tego króla - sprawiedliwa, już tym samym, że była konieczną. I on miałby się dać pokonać u progu takiej drogi? Nie, i stokroć nie... Wśród tych myśli rozwiązał pas przytrzymujący białą żydowską szatę, a został tylko w spodniej tunice, podobnej do tych, które odziewały jego wrogów. To uczyniwszy, złożył ręce na piersiach i oparł się o kolumnę, czekając z przygotowanym umysłem i ciałem na swych nieprzyjaciół. - Coście za jedni? - zapytał ich po łacinie. Norman uśmiechnął się, ale twarz jego nie nabrała przez to łagodniejszego wyrazu i odpowiedział: - Barbarzyńcy. - To pałac Iderne. Kogo tu szukacie? Odpowiedzcie! Słowa te wymówił z wielką powagą; cudzoziemcy stanęli zdziwieni, a Norman zapytał: - A to co za jeden? - Rzymianin. Olbrzym podniósł głowę i przypatrywał mu się szyderczo. - A to co nowego? Ha, ha, ha! Słyszałem, że jakiś bóg powstał z krowy, co sól lizała; ale nawet bóg nie zrobi z Żyda Rzymianina. Przestawszy się śmiać, mówił coś do towarzysza i obaj zbliżyli się groźnie w zaczepnej postawie do Ben-Hura. - Stój! - zawołał tenże, oddalając się od kolumny... Jedno słowo. Stanęli. - Słowo - odpowiedział Saksończyk, składając ogromne ręce na piersiach i rozpogadzając twarz, co już się groźniejszą stawała. - Jedno słowo... mów! - Jesteś Thord Norman. Olbrzym zdziwiony, otworzył szeroko niebieskie oczy. - Byłeś lanistą w Rzymie? Thord potwierdził. - A ja się uczyłem u ciebie. - Nie - odrzekł, kiwając przecząco głową. - Na brodę Irmina, nigdy w mym życiu nie próbowałem zrobić z Żyda wojownika. - Dowiodę ci, że tak jest. - Jakim sposobem? - Jesteście tu, aby mnie zabić. - To prawda. - Pozwól więc, aby ten człowiek walczył ze mną na pięści, a pokażę ci na jego osobie, że jestem twoim uczniem. Wesołość rozjaśniła twarz gladiatora, wyrażona propozycja przypadła mu do smaku. Przemówił coś do swego towarzysza, ten zdawał się zgadzać, po czym rzekł z naiwnością rozbawionego dziecka: - Czekajcie, aż dam znak rozpoczęcia. Uderzeniem nogi przysunął wezgłowie, a rozkładając się na nim, zawołał: - Zaczynajcie! Ben-Hur przystępując do swego przeciwnika, rzekł: - Broń się! Przeciwnik wyciągnął ręce, ale bez ochoty i zapału Gdy obaj stali naprzeciw siebie, podobnymi byli jak bracia wzrostem i budową. Cudzoziemiec uśmiechał się zwycięsko; Ben-Hur patrzył tak jakoś uroczyście i poważnie, że przeciwnik powinien był zadrżeć, ale nie znał jego zręczności. W każdym razie wiedzieli obaj, że to walka o śmierć lub życie. Ben-Hur nacierał prawą ręką, nieznajomy parował z lekka lewą naprzód wysuniętą; zanim ją cofnął, już Ben-Hur chwycił dłoń przeciwnika z siłą wioślarza. Nie zdołał się szermierz zasłonić, bo równocześnie chwycił go Ben-Hur za szyję i nim odetchnął, już z prawego ramienia przemienił rękę prawą na lewą i trzymając go jak martwą masę. dusił nagą szyję koło ucha ręką prawą; w kilka chwil szermierz padł ciężko bez jęku i krzyku, a leżał spokojnie, jak piorunem rażony. Walka ta trwała krócej niż się da wypowiedzieć, wszystkie zaś ruchy zdały się być zaledwie jednym. Ben-Hur po skończonej walce zwrócił się do Normana. - Ha! Na brodę Irmina! - zawołał Norman, śmiejąc się głośno - Ha! ha! ha! nie potrafiłbym lepiej! Obojętnie przypatrzył się trupowi - a potem zmierzył od stóp do głowy Ben-Hura z rodzajem podziwu. - Muszę przyznać, że wziąłeś się do roboty, jak należy, a co dziwniejsza, moim sposobem, tym, jakiego dziesięć lat uczyłem w szkołach rzymskich. Teraz widzę, że nie jesteś Żydem.Kimże jesteś? - Czy znałeś Ariusza duumwira? - Kwintusa Ariusza? Oczywiście, bo był moim patronem. - Miał przecież syna? - Miał - rzekł Norman, przeciągając się leniwo. - Znałem chłopca dzielny był i snadnie mógł zostać królem gladiatorów; sam Cezar nawet chciał się nim opiekować. Ja sam wyuczyłem go wszelakich tajemnic mej sztuki, co więcej, pokazałem mu nawet sposób mego wynalazku; ależ na Irmina, wszak właśnie użyłeś go w walce z tym biedakiem! - Jak to i dotąd nie poznałeś mnie? Wszakże jestem owym synem Ariusza. Saksończyk, zbliżył się z wolna, obejrzał dokładnie młodzieńca, a wyciągnąwszy rękę, zawołał z rozjaśnioną twarzą i wesołymi oczyma: - Ha, ha, ha! A to mnie oszukał! Obiecywał, że tu zastanę Żyda - Żyda - psa żydowskiego, którego śmierć miłą będzie bogom. - Kto ci to powiedział? - pytał Ben-Hur, ujmując jego rękę. - On, Messala! - ha, ha, ha! - Kiedy? - Wczoraj wieczorem. - Myślałem, że jest chory z potłuczenia. - Nie będzie już chodzić, a do mnie mówił wśród jęków leżąc na łóżku. Kilka słów dawały dokładny obraz nienawiści Messali i przekonały Ben-Hura, że póki wróg taki żyć będzie, nie przestanie go prześladować. Zemsta stanie się odtąd jedyną osłodą jego zniweczonego życia i straconego w zakładach z Sanbalatem majątku. Ani chwili nie lekceważył sobie Ben-Hur tego stanu rzeczy , a przede wszystkim widział, jak bardzo on będzie groźny i niebezpieczny dla dzieła, które miał przedsiębrać. Wobec tak ważnego przedsięwzięcia nie trzeba wybierać w środkach, zresztą, wszak mu przysługuje prawo odwetu. Czemuż by nie miał użyć tego samego, co Rzymianin, sposobu? Człowiek zapłacony po to, aby go zabił, odstąpi od zamiaru, skoro więcej dostanie; a cóż łatwiejszego dla Ben-Hura, jak płacić pieniędzmi? Pokusa była bardzo silna, nagle spojrzał na leżącego bez życia przeciwnika i spostrzegł, że wzrost i postawa podobne były do niego samego, powstał więc w duszy jego nowy zamiar. Pomyślawszy chwilę, zapytał Normana: - Ile za moje życie obiecał ci Messala? - Tysiąc sestercji. - Otrzymasz je; a jeśli uczynisz po mojej woli, dodam ci jeszcze trzy tysiące. Uradowany obietnicą olbrzym, zaśmiał się głośno, mówiąc: - Wczoraj wygrałem pięć tysięcy, od Rzymianina tysiąc, to sześć. Daj mi cztery, cztery, zacny Ariuszu, a stanę przy tobie wytrwale; jeśli kłamię, niech mnie mój imiennik stary Thord młotem ubije. Daj mi cztery, a zamorduję tego patrycjusza, co leży w łóżku. Nie bardzo się tym spracuję, wystarczy, gdy mu gębę ot tak... zatkam. Mówiąc to, wykonał obrazowo ruch odpowiedni. - Rozumiem, czego pragniesz - odparł Ben-Hur - dziesięć tysięcy sestercji to majątek; już widzę, jak wracasz do Rzymu i otwierasz sklep z winem w pobliżu wielkiego cyrku i będziesz żył, jak przystało na wielkiego gladiatora! Blizny na twarzy szermierza zaświeciły jakimś odblaskiem wewnętrznego rozradowania z obrazu, jaki mu przedstawił Ben-Hur. - Dam ci cztery tysiące, a co więcej, to co uczynisz dla mnie, nie pokrwawi rąk twoich. Posłuchaj mnie, przypatrz się i powiedz, czy ten twój przyjaciel nie jest do mnie podobny? - Doprawdy, że tak jest, i mógłbym śmiało twierdzić, że jesteś jabłkiem z tej samej jabłoni. - To mnie cieszy; co myślisz, gdybym też włożył jego tunikę, jego zaś ubrał w moje suknie i gdybyśmy go tu zostawili? W takim razie otrzymałbyś sestercje Messali, bo cóż łatwiejszego, jak mu wytłumaczyć, żeś mnie zabił. Propozycja ta tak ucieszyła Saksona, że śmiał się do łez. - Ha, ha, ha! Nikt jeszcze tak łatwo nie zarobił tysiąca sestercji. Będę mieć winiarnię i to za proste kłamstwo bez przelewu krwi! Ha, ha, ha! Jeśli kiedy przyjedziesz do Rzymu, nie zapomnij pytać o winiarnię Thorda Normana, klnę się na brodę Irmina, dam ci najlepszego wina, choćbym miał je szukać w piwnicach Cezara. Podali sobie ręce na zgodę, po czym zamieniono suknie, Ben-Hur zaś zobowiązał się przysłać cztery tysiące sestercji jeszcze tej samej nocy. Po ostatecznym omówieniu sprawy, olbrzym zapukał do wchodowych podwoi, które się otworzyły i przepuściły mordercę i niedoszłą ofiarę. Gdy wyszli z atrium, zaprowadził Norman Ben-Hura do bocznego pokoju, gdzie się młodzieniec dokładniej przebrał w szarą, grubą tunikę nieboszczyka. Rozeszli się w bliskości Omfalusu, a Norman rzekł na pożegnanie: - Pamiętaj o mnie, synu Ariusza, i nie omiń winiarni w pobliżu cyrku. Ha, ha, ha! Nikt się jeszcze nigdy tak łatwo nie dorobił majątku. Niech cię bogowie strzegą! Gdy Ben-Hur wychodził z atrium, raz jeszcze spojrzał na gladiatora w żydowskich leżącego sukniach. Podobieństwo było uderzające, a jeśli Thord dotrzyma obietnicy, oszustwo pozostanie tajemnicą. Tej samej nocy opowiedział Ben-Hur w domu Simonidesa swoją przygodę w pałacu Iderne i ułożył się z kupcem, że zaraz nazajutrz zacznie go szukać. Prawdopodobnie rzecz się wytoczy przed Maksencjusza, a jeśli tajemnica pozostanie w ukryciu, to Messala i Gratus w spokoju i szczęściu będą używać jego majątku; Ben-Hur zaś uda się do Jerozolimy, aby szukać swoich. Żegnano się na tarasie, Simonides siedząc w krześle, patrzył na rzekę i żegnał Ben-Hura jak syna. Estera towarzyszyła młodzieńcowi aż do schodów. - Jeśli odszukam moją matkę, Estero, połączysz się z nią i będziesz siostrą mojej Tirzy. Mówiąc to, złożył pocałunek na jej licu. Byłże to tylko pocałunek brata? Płynął rzeką aż do ostatniej kwatery liderima, gdzie zastał Araba, który mu miał być przewodnikiem. Gdy wyprowadzono konie, rzekł Arab: - Oto twój koń. Ben-Hur spojrzał i zobaczył Aldebarana, najszybszego z synów Miry i najszlachetniejszego z koni szejka po Syriuszu. Był to dar godny serca Ilderima. Trupa, co leżał w atrium wspaniałego pałacu, sprzątnięto i pochowano natychmiast, korzystając z cieniów nocy. Stosownie do planu Messali, wysłano do Gratusa gońca z radosną o śmierci Hura nowiną, że ta śmierć była już tym razem niewątpliwą. Niedługo otworzono winiarnię w pobliżu cyrku Maksimusa, a nad jej drzwiami błyszczał napis: THORD NORMAN